Axel and Lioness vs Magness
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness is getting angrily that Magness keeps getting away and when Magness comes for a rematch because Hawk told the press where the Alpha Teens were it's up to her and Axel to stop Magness and what's left of the meteorite from Blackout. LionessxAxel


Axel and Lioness vs Magness

Set 2 weeks after the Oddest Couple and Secret Admirer

"Time to be famous." Said Hawk.

"Shut up Hawk it is because of you Magness got away before I could settle my score with her." Growled Lioness then Axel grabbed her hand he knew it was his fault that Lioness had a score to settle with Magness.

"Li I said I was sorry when we first met Magness." He said.

"I know you did but I just want her to know that you are mine alone." Said Lioness.

"I say Lioness think before you battle Magness twice you battled Magness without a plan it got you captured I know you're not a little girl but as a friend I think you and me need to fight a little bit so you won't get captured by Magness." Suggested Axel.

Lioness nodded.

Soon Axel and Lioness got into fighting positions and neither managed to knock each other off their feet.

"You two are equals no matter what Magness thinks." Said King.

"Thanks." Smiled Axel and Lioness then Garrett came in.

"Magness is back and she is so out to get you five." Said Garrett.

"Well that settles it if Magness wants a war we'll give her a war." Said Axel.

"I agree with Axel." Said Lioness.

King and Shark nodded.

"I got a photo-shoot." Said Hawk.

"HAWK!" screeched Axel, Lioness, King, Shark and Garrett.

"Magness is out there and you're thinking about a stupid photo-shoot!?" screeched Lioness angrily.

"So much like you were Ax-man when it came to Paine." Said Shark.

"It's my fault about Lioness being angrily with Magness and I blame myself for believing Magness." Sighed Axel.

"Problem Magness is outside the Aquatic Centre." Said King.

And everyone looked at Hawk.

"What?" asked Hawk.

"Did you tell the press where we are again?" asked Lioness.

Hawk whimpered.

"I'm guessing yeah." Replied Axel.

"Lousy place Alpha Teens." Said Magness.

"TIME TO SETTLE THE SCORE MAGNESS!" yelled Lioness angrily.

"And I thought Axel had anger problems." Said Garrett.

"Lioness hates Magness for a long time Garrett before we met you." Replied Axel.

"Yeah but I must admit Axel if you weren't a goodie two-shoe we would have been a great team." Said Magness.

"I rather eat dirt." Said Axel looking at Lioness. "Besides I have someone I really care about she's cool, she likes green and she hugs me a lot."

"Me?" asked Lioness and Axel nodded. "Well that is settled but my grudge isn't."

So Lioness battled Magness then she saw something.

"The piece of meteorite!" she said.

"You are clever I found the ruins of the meteorite at the Angel Peak Quarry and I thought I'd use on you five." Said Magness and put it on making her very powerful. "TIME TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" she cackled.

"I SO HATE HER!" yelled Lioness as she tried to get the meteorite.

"LIONESS DON'T YOU'LL BE KILLED I HAVE LOST DAD ALREADY I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!" cried Axel.

Then Magness blasted Lioness.

"THIS TIME I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THE METEORITE IS DESTROYED FOREVER!" yelled Axel as he jumped and smashed the meteorite destroying it knocking Magness out and Axel disappear.

"Axel I got to help him!" cried Lioness.

"It's too late Lioness he's gone." Said King as he placed gold cuffs on to Magness.

Lioness looked up at the sky.

"No…." she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Hang on." Said Garrett. "There is a chance Axel might be here."

As the dust cleared Axel was seen at the remains of the meteorite's stones.

"Hey guys sorry about scaring you." Said Axel and he pasted out.

Lioness gasped and King grabbed Axel.

"He's weak but he will be alright." Said King.

"Time for that-." Started Hawk.

"Don't even think about it." Said Shark. "You can help take Magness to jail for Axel and Lioness."

"Good idea." Agreed Garrett.

"Ah it's always about everybody else." Groaned Hawk crossly.

Soon Axel was in his room and he woke up to see Lioness happy to see him.

"Miss me?" asked Axel innocently.

"Sure did you had me worried but I forgive you Axel." Smiled Lioness and she hugged Axel. "I'm sorry I got obsessed with capturing Magness can you forgive me?"

"Yeah I sure can." Smiled Axel and kissed Lioness's hand. "And so you know I now understand Magness was only using me but you…you really care about me."

No more words were needed and the two friends just smiled and hugged.

The End


End file.
